Te daria todo
by laurita-asakura
Summary: Esta es una serie de song-fics que comenzare..."Porque sencillamente ella daba todo por el y el por ella"
1. Te Daria Todo

**T3 dar!a todo**

Letra normal – Narración

"_**Cuando los personajes hablan"**_ – Cursiva y negrilla

"_Pensamientos"_ –Cursiva

**Letra de la canción **– Negrilla

Tenia miedo, si Sakura Uchiha a sus veinte años de edad tenia miedo de perder al único hombre que había estado en su vida, al único hombre al que le había entregado su cuerpo, su alma, su ser. Las lágrimas caían lentamente delineando su fino rostro, lloraba porque sabía a la perfección que el corazón frio de su marido le pertenecía a otra, otra que ya no estaba en este mundo. La mujer con la que Sasuke Uchiha se iba a casar era otra, su nombre era Himeko. Era una mujer hermosa, lo sabia por las fotos que había visto, las únicas fotos donde veía a Sasuke feliz. Himeko Sakai había muerto en un accidente automovilístico hacia ya un año, y la familia Uchiha tenia que casar a su heredero, ahí fue donde apareció ella como la usurpadora, ocupando un lugar que no le correspondía. Se preguntaran porque estaba ahí si se sentía así, sencillo sus padres la habían regalado solamente por la incalculable fortuna que tenían los Uchiha, lo que no sabían era que Mikoto Uchiha se había enterado de sus planes y se había encargado de proteger a Sakura de sus padres. Mikoto Uchiha era su salvación, la madre que nunca tubo, una excelente mujer, madre y esposa. Sakura y Mikoto Uchiha se encontraban en el Pent-house se Sakura, tomando el te en una habitación donde se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola, un piano que hace mucho no era utilizado, la ultima persona que lo había tocado era Himeko Sakai. Sakura miraba detenidamente el hermoso piano.

"_**Sakura, Sakura me escuchas"**_ – Mikoto intentaba llamar la atención de la chica de ojos verde jade. Sakura devolviéndose de nuevo a su mundo miro a la mujer de cabellos negros – _**"Que te sucede"**_ – La mujer siguió la mirada de Sakura encontrándose con que se dirigía hacia el gran piano – _**"Me han dicho que tocas muy bien el piano, porque no me tocas una pieza" **_– Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer y la miro con indecisión.

"_**No creo que deba Mikoto-Sama, según e oído la ultima persona que toco este piano fue Himeko, ahí se encuentran todos los recuerdos de Sasuke, yo no soy quien para borrarlos" **_– Sakura miro tristemente a la mujer y siguió hablando – _**"También eh oído que a Sasuke le gustaba mucho sentarse aquí a escuchar las melodías que ella interpretaba. El la amaba y yo no puedo borrar ese sentimiento, tampoco seria justo que el olvidara lo que sintió alguna vez por ella y si de esta manera yo puedo hacerlo feliz, evitando que el olvide eso que tanto quiso, yo naturalmente hare hasta lo imposible para que el sea feliz de alguno u otra forma" **_– La mujer de ojos azabache miro sorprendida a Sakura, de verdad amaba a su hijo, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su propia felicidad con tal de que el fuera feliz eso era amor. La mujer escucho un pequeño ruido que al parecer la chica de cabellos rosados no había escuchado _"No se si esto te lastime hijo mío pero es la única manera de que te des cuenta de las cosas" ___Pensó Mikoto.

"_**Sakura me harías el honor de tocar para mi una pieza, además también me han dicho que tienes una hermosa voz" **_– La mujer noto que Sakura iba a negarse – _**"No Sakura uno nunca rechaza una invitación, por favor toca para mi solo para esta vez" **_– La mujer de ojos jade la miro y se puso en pie para acercarse al bello instrumento, dio una suave caricia a sus teclas y después tomo asiento para comenzar con una suave melodía. De lo que solamente era consiente la mujer de cabellos negros era que su hijo se encontraba en la puerta escuchando y viendo todo, cosa de lo cual la mujer de cabellos rosas no había caído en cuenta y sin más comenzó con su melodía, una hermosa voz inundo el lugar. Mikoto sonreía, Sasuke simplemente miraba atónico.

**En tu silencio oigo mi voz**

**Pidiendo a gritos amor**

**Maldito miedo que al igual que a ti**

**Me ha dado a la razón**

**Gustosa te daría, mi amor, la vida entera**

**Gustosa aceptaría vivir y morir a tu lado**

La mente se Sakura se perdió en sus pensamientos. Todos los días escuchaba su silencio, no, no escuchaba su silencio lo que en realidad oía era sus gritos, pidiendo por tan solo un poco de él, por un poco de su corazón, de su alma, de su ser, de su amor. Pero no él solamente tenia todo eso para aquella mujer que al morir se llevo su ser, lo que era el, y lo dejo sin sentimientos para que no pudiera volver a sentir por alguien, volver a amar, lo había dejado con miedo, y ese miedo también se había apoderado de ella, ese miedo era ella entera, ese miedo la hacia sufrir, ese miedo de perderle y no volver a verle. Ese miedo que se había encargado de atarla a la razón, de decirle que nunca podría estar con él. Ella daría todo por él sacrificaría su corazón, su amor, su felicidad, entregaría su vida al mismísimo demonio. Aceptaría vivir con él aún sabiendo que no le ama, moriría con él, por él y para él si era necesario. Mikoto escuchaba la melodía, mientras volteaba su rostro y veía a su hijo él cual tenia un alto grado de confusión en su rostro, un grado de dolor, dolor que nunca se permitía mostrar, dolor que no mostro ni siquiera el día que se entero de la muerte de Himeko, dolor que mostraba ahora y dejaba sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Mikoto devolviendo la mirada hacia Sakura dio un largo suspiro y continúo escuchando atentamente la melodía. Ella sabia que a Sakura le sucedía algo más, y ella sabia que era, no por algo se caracterizaba por ser una mujer muy observadora, por esto pudo darse cuenta mientras hablaba con esta las innumerables veces que Sakura había tocado su vientre, estaba embaraza. Mientras la mujer de larga cabellera negra seguía con sus deducciones, él, el único hombre presente miraba detalladamente a la mujer que tenia al frente tocando aquel instrumento, era su mujer. Era consiente de la veces que ella se había entregado a él solamente por complacerlo por hacerlo feliz, era consiente que la dañaba, que ella no tenia la culpa de su perdida, era cociente que le quería, no, no la quería la amaba, pero él también era preso del miedo, no quería volver a tener a alguien y perderle de un momento para otro. También perdido en sus pensamientos al igual que las otras dos personas presentes en aquel lugar.

**Te daría todo**

**Si el miedo no insistiera en que te vas a ir**

**Te daría todo**

**Si mi alma que ahora es tuya se pudiera ir contigo**

Una traviesa lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Sakura, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los dos presentes ahí, sin importarle esto y que sus sentimientos a cada instante quisieran salir más y más para dejarse ver siguió tocando su melodía. Mas lágrimas siguieron cayendo lentamente por sus ojos. Le dolía, le dolía mucho saber que no podría jamás ocupar así fuera un pequeño espacio en su corazón. Pero no importaba ella daría todo pero su propio miedo se lo impedía, ella sabia que se iría. Le daría todo pero su alma ya era suya, ya no tenia más que darle le había entregado lo más valioso para ella su inocencia y su alma. Ya no había vuelta atrás el era dueño de todo su ser y ya no podía salir de ahí. Un ruido la saco de su ensoñación y paro de tocar para encontrarse fijamente con un par de inexpresivos ojos azabaches, el miedo le inundo miro a la mujer de cabellos negros buscando una respuesta, la cual no encontró se levanto del piano y salió de la habitación no sin antes disculparse por su atrevimiento de haber tocado al instrumento. Solamente se escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrase. La mujer que aún se encontraba ahí miro a su hijo es solamente le sostuvo la mirada y de un momento a otro se sentó en un sillón al frente de donde se encontraba su madre.

"_**Sasuke" **_– La mujer lo miro preocupado, nunca antes había visto así a su hijo, sabia, no, sentía su corazón hecho pedazos.

"_**La estoy lastimando no es así" **_– La mujer solamente asintió esperando a que su hijo continuara – _**"Sé que ella nunca a tenido la culpa de lo sucedido, también sé que sus padres la obligaron a casarse conmigo, soy consiente de que tu te enteraste de las cosas y los detuviste y le diste su libertad, como también soy consiente de que ella acepto casarse conmigo para agradecerte pero…" **_– Se detuvo, la mujer de nuevo guardo silencio sabiendo que su hijo no había terminado – _**"Pero ella termino entregándome todo y yo de cobarde no e podido responderle como se lo merece, no es que no le quiera madre tengo miedo de perderle **_– La mujer miro atónita a su hijo jamás pensó que el frio Sasuke pudiera mostrarle así sus sentimientos, jamás, lo único que hizo la mujer en reacción fue acercarse a su hijo y mostrarle una tierna sonrisa, lo abrazo fraternalmente.

"_**Todos tenemos miedos Sasuke pero los miedos no los dan para enfrentarlos y es hora de que enfrentes los tuyos porque cuando los enfrentes lograra ser feliz y hacer feliz a esa mujer tanto a dado por ti" **_– Dicho esto la mujer se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta no salió sin antes decir – _**"Gracias por dejarme ver de nuevo a mi hijo, al que siempre había anhelado volver a ver, recuerda que las personas no son fuertes por el miedo y el respeto que le hacen tener a las otras personas con tan sólo oír pronunciar su nombre, las personas se hacen fuertes por la fuerza de sus sentimientos, porque son capaces de sentirlos, de entregarlos, ahora ve cuida y protege a tu familia" **_– Sasuke miro desconcertado a su madre y después entendió el mensaje detrás de esas palabra _"Cuida y protege a tu familia acaso Sakura estaba" _Volvió a mirar a su madre y está solamente le sonrió dándole a entender mejor las cosas – _**"Te quiero Sasuke-Chan" **_– Diciendo esto ultimo con una sonrisa en sus labios la mujer salió del departamento.

**Sueño a tu lado, todo es tranquilidad**

**Pero de pronto llega esa oscuridad**

**Que me despierta**

**Y ensombrece mi mundo**

**Gustosa te daría, mi amor, la vida entera**

**Gustosa aceptaría vivir y morir a tu lado**

Por fin lo había entendido, su madre lo había hecho entrar en razón ella lo amaba, él había aprendido amarla poco a poco. Ahora Himeko no era su vida, era solamente en lindo recuerdo. Se puso en pie y camino lentamente hacia su habitación puso escuchar claramente los sollozos de su mujer, de su vida y eso le partía el corazón, ella lloraba por su culpa. Pero ya no más, curaría todas la heridas que le había hecho, le demostraría que la amaba, ya no existía el miedo quería darle su vida, su amor, vivir con y para ella, morir con ella. Además ahora tenían una pequeña razón más para estar juntos. Ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella. De la forma más lenta que le fue posible abrió la puerta y de esta misma manera entro, para encontrase con Sakura en su cama acurrucada abrazaba una almohada lloraba amargamente, el sigilosamente se acerco a ella y le levanto el rostro. Ella lo miro fijamente.

"_**Lo siento" **_– Se disculpo ella – _**"Yo no que… quería incomodarte" **_– Ella volvió a agachar la mirada, intentado ocultar sus lágrimas y sus sollozos.

"_**No tienes porque pedir disculpas, en ese caso el que tendría que disculparse soy yo, me e encargado de recordarte que no eres ella…"**_ – Ella de nuevo levanto la mirada y lo miro fijamente suplicándole que no continuara que la lastimaba, más él siguió – _**"Pero tu no eres ella, porque tu eres especial de la misma manera que ella lo era, es imposible que seas ella…" **_– Ella seguía mirándolo y con sus ojos le imploraba que parara, es que acaso no se daba cuenta que la lastimaba, es que acaso ni un poco de afecto le tenia que no paraba, sus palabras para ella eran como una daga clavándose lentamente en su corazón, pero el a pesar de ver que sus ojos cada ves mas se inundaban más de lagrimas continuo – _**"Jamás podrás ser ella, jamás podrás el lugar de ella porque…" **_– Pero ella en medio de su dolor se paro de la cama y lo interrumpió.

"_**Por favor Sasuke-Kun detente, me lastimas" **_– Y ella en medio de su dolor calló de rodillas al piso, él rápidamente se acerco a ella, se arrodillo y la abrazo fuertemente.

"_**Eres molesta" **_– Ella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, siempre cuando él estaba enojado le decía así – _**"Pero eres mi molestia, y nunca podrás ser ella, ni ocupar el lugar de ella, porque tu tiene tu propio lugar aquí" **_– Señalo su corazón mientras terminaba lo que había comenzado hace unos instantes.__Ella se sorprendió ante sus palabras y más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pero estas lagrimas no eran de tristeza era de felicidad. En ese mismo momento sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, cálidos era los suyos, y tomándose su tiempo respondió aquella caricia que le era proporcionada por él.

**Te daría todo**

**Si el miedo no insistiera en que te vas a ir**

**Te daría todo**

**Si mi alma que ahora es tuya se pudiera ir contigo**

Esa noche ambos entregaron todo, esa noche eran uno solo, esa noche se dieron cuenta que siempre se habían pertenecido, que la alma de cada uno tenia un dueño y ellos habían encontrado al dueño de las almas de ellos. En la mañana ella dormía tranquilamente en el pecho de él sintiendo el latir de su corazón. El se encontraba despierto acariciando lentamente el cabello de ella. Alzo su vista y se encontró con una figura vestida de blanco, cabello castaño, ojos grises y una tierna sonrisa. Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin moverse del lugar donde se encontraba.

"_**Hola Sasuke**_" – La mujer de cabellos castaños brillaba extrañamente y miraba con una tierna sonrisa al portador de los ojos azabaches – _**"Recuerdas que unas ves ter dije que nuestro destino ya estaba escrito, pues te mentí, ya que cada uno de nosotros se encarga de escribir nuestro propio destino y yo lo e aprendido" **_– La mujer lo miro tranquilamente.

"_**Pero Himeko, si tu, tu estas mu…" **_La mujer no lo dejo terminar

"_**Así es Sasuke estoy muerta, pero lo estoy porque yo misma busque mi destino, ese día del accidente conocimos a Sakura en el despacho de tus padres, cuando tu mirada y la de ella se cruzaron vi algo diferente las mirabas diferente de lo que mirabas a los demás, de cómo me mirabas a mi y eso me lleno de celos. Ella se dio cuenta de mi reacción y sencilleramente agacho su mirada" **_– Paro su relato, Sasuke espero a que continuara – _**"Cuando salimos, que yo salí en mi coche la ira me tomo, los celos, porque no podías mirarme así. Entonces descubrí esa parte oscura en mí, esa parte que ni tú ni yo merecíamos. Y entonces descubrí que tu destino era estar con ella pero yo, yo no lo quería entender te quería solamente para. Por la velocidad a la que iba perdí el control del coche y de ahí ya conoces el resto de la historia" **_– La mujer lo miraba, él, él no salió del estado de asombro en el que se encontraba – _**"Me han permitido venir un momento a contarte esto, a liberar tu alma ara que la puedas amar sin atadura. Amala Sasuke entrégale tu amor ese amor que se merece" **_– La mujer le mando una linda sonrisa y sus pies comenzaron a desaparecer.

"_**Ya lo tiene Himeko"**_ – Le respondió Sasuke, la mujer le sonrió.

"_**Siempre lo tubo Sasuke solamente que tu te acabas de dar cuenta, es hora de irme" **_– Y la mujer comenzó a desaparecer completamente.

**Guardo un rayo de esperanza**

**En el corazón que se revela la razón**

**Y cuando ganan mis sentidos**

**Y este amor infinito**

**Me inunda de ti**

**Me inunda de ti...**

Sasuke sintió que algo se movía en sus brazos. Volteo sus rostro y se encontró con dos hermosos ojos verde jade que lo miraban tiernamente, él solamente se dedico a besarla lentamente mientras una de sus manos bajaba al vientre de la mujer y los acariciaba lentamente. Por fin lo había entendido, él y ella estaban destinados a estar juntos, cada uno había escrito su destino de esa manera. Porque sencillamente ellos daban todo por el otro.

**Te daría todo**

**Si el miedo no insistiera en que te vas a ir**

**Te daría todo**

**Si mi alma que ahora es tuya se pudiera ir contigo**

**FIN**

**Hola, aquí les dejo mi nuevo fic… Espero que les guste y que me dejesn mucho, muchos reviews….jejeje gracias **


	2. Hasta el fin del mundo

**Hasta El Fin Del Mundo**

**Negrilla **– Canción

_Cursiva _– Pensamientos

Normal – Narración

"Entre comillas" – Dialogo

_Aún mi alma no puede olvidar el final de nuestro amor, las mentiras que rondaron por todos los lugares, cada palabra dicha, cada gesto, todo lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. A veces pienso que no es justo, pero luego recapacito y me digo la típica frase "Si así lo quiso el destino, es porque así debe de ser". Creo que e escuchado mucho las cosas del destino de Neji. Pero para ser sincera solamente estoy mintiéndome a mi misma ya que solamente quiero dar una escusa a tú ausencia. Cada día me haces mucha más falta. Los fines de semana nuestras salidas. Cuando nos escapábamos del mundo, las veces que amanecí en tu pecho, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera ves. Todo se ha convertido en una tira de imágenes, como una película que pasa constantemente por mi cabeza. La verdad no quiero volver a la institución, no quiero verte. Me duele que sólo por unas cuantas mentiras hayas dejado de creer en mí, en mi amor, en nuestro amor._

Ella caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de las habitaciones de chicas de Konoha School. Llevaba sus valijas, y su bolso. Siguió su camino aún con ese paso lento. Se detuvo en una de las puertas, la abrió entro y la cerro. Al dirigir su vista a la habitación se encontró con unos expresivos ojos azules que le miraban entre sorprendidos y felices deberle de nuevo.

"Frentona" – Dijo su amiga de toda la vida, Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino-Cerda" – Saludo la Haruno sin mucho animo mientras era ayudada por su amiga. La chica Yamanaka la miro preocupada, tenia los ojos hinchados, su cabellos cogido en una larga cola de caballo cosa que no hacia por que a Sasuke le gustaba que estuviera con su cabello suelto. Un momento Sasuke, eso era, lo que había sucedido hace dos semanas, la comidilla del chisme de la escuela. Su relación se había ido a la basura, una relación de dos años, se había perdido por una mentira entre un chico llamado Sai y una chica con pelo de zanahoria Karin. Todo había sido un complot y ahora su amiga sufría por eso. Pero de la misma manera en la que su amiga sufría sabia también que el chico de ojos azabaches sufría a pesar que lo disfrazara con esa faceta fría que ahora mantenía, sabia que se amaban, entonces porque no luchaban es que acaso ese amor no les era suficiente. Tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percato cuando su amiga se sentó en su cama y saco un pequeño libro junto con un bolígrafo. De un momento para otro comenzó a escribir. Ino con verdadera curiosidad se acerco para dar un vistazo a lo que su amiga hacia, encontrándose con la letra de una canción.

"Para quién has escrito esto" – Medito un poco lo que había preguntado y luego agrego – "No sé ni para que lo pregunto, veo que has estado bastante ocupada en estas dos semanas que estuviste fuera del colegio" – Dijo la rubia entregándole de nuevo el libro a la chica de ojos jade.

"Me fui porque necesitaba estar sola Ino, no me sentía capaz de quedarme aquí mientras escuchaba los insultos y los chismes, necesitaba despejarme, se que mañana cuando se enteren que eh regresado seré la comidilla pero…" – No pudo continuar porque su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar era una llamada de su madre, hablo no mas de quince minutos con ella y después siguió a su amiga que se había acostado, era tarde y necesitaba descansar para poder recibir el día que le esperaba mañana.

El reloj despertador la hizo saltar de su cama, mientras observaba como su amiga la veía con expresión de burla. Se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo por lo dormida que se encontraba para después mandarle una mirada asesina a su amiga quien le respondió con una sonora carcajada.

"No me hace gracias Ino-Cerda" – Dijo la Haruno mientras levantaba algunas cosas del piso

"Pues a mi si frente de marquesina" – Respondió su amiga mientras se dirigía hacia el baño – "Me bañare primero" – Y dicho esto cerro la puerta.

Ella solamente asintió y se recostó en su cama mirando detenidamente el techo de la habitación. ¿Qué haría cuando lo viera? Aun no tenía la respuesta, porque era tan injusto el mundo, estaban tan bien y de un momento a otro todo se desmorono. Comenzó a tararear una pequeña melodía lo cual la llevo a recordar que el inter-colegido de música era en una semana y ella era la representante de Konoha School. Ese era el momento de presentar su canción de darle a entender que lo amaba y que jamás le haría daño. Aún había una esperanza. Sonrió un poco más esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos. Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando Ino había salido del baño ya con su uniforme, el cual costaba de una falda de tablas, de color verde oscuro, con una camisa blanca en las mangas te la camisa tenia detalles en verde y el escudo de la institución, lo que terminaba adornando el uniforme era la corbata, una chaqueta y una lida boina que tenia una pequeña medalla en forma del escudo de la escuela.

"Frentona" – Mas no recibió respuesta alguna, siguió intentado despertarla de su ensoñación, mas sus intentos fueron en vano así que cogió una almohada "Sakura despierta" – La chica de cabello rosa había sido atacada por un almohadazo.

"Pero que te pasa Ino-Cerda" – Más que enojada, se encontraba asustada. Su amiga no aguanto la risa y se tiro la piso con sus manos en su estomago, pero de un momento a otro recibió una almohada en su cara, miro desconcertada a su amiga – "Jajaja ahora quien es la que se ríe" – Dejando a su amiga con una gran impresión se metió al baño. Desde allí escucho que la Yamanaka la maldecía por lo bajo y esto le causo risa no tenían esos juegos desde que eran unas niñas de doce años. A los veinte minutos salió del baño ya con su uniforme su amiga se encontraba en su cama revisando unos apuntes.

"Ino es mejor que nos vayamos ya, para que lleguemos a un buen tiempo ya que necesito hablar con Kakashi-Sensei" – Dijo la Haruno mientras cogía algunos materiales que necesitaba las primeras horas de clase. La chica de ojos celestes la miro seriamente y luego agrego.

"En verdad estas segura de querer entrar a la jaula de lobos que te espera cuando salgas de está habitación" – Dijo la rubio más como una afirmación que como una pregunta ya que veía lo decidida que se encontraba la chica de ojos jade.

Sakura solamente asintió y atino a seguir a Ino que abría la puerta y salía de la habitación junto con ella. Respiro profundamente para seguirle y cerró la puerta al salir. El camino hasta el aula de clases fue largo para la Haruno ya que no hacia sino escuchar los murmullos de los estudiantes cosas como: _"Valla pero si volvió la chica que le monto los cuernos a Sasuke-Kun" "Pero si es Haruno la chica de los cuernos" "Pobre de Sasuke-Kun si que tiene bien grande los cuernos, ya no le caben por la puerta" _Sakura a cada comentario bajaba más su miraba. Cuando por fin el tortuoso camino termino, miro la puerta del aula se clase mientras Ino entraba Sakura solamente alzo su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de su director de aula y maestro de música Kakashi Hatake. El hombre le miro sorprendido y después agrego.

"Señorita Haruno" – Con sólo la mención de su nombre el aula entera se quedo en silencio. Pudo notar como sus amigos y **él **volteaban la mirada para buscarla a ella, pudo ver como en cuanto Ino tomo su asiento explotaron las preguntas sobre ella. El maestro le hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que entrara. Ella solamente obedeció iba con su uniforme como todas las veces que estaba allí solamente que esta vez tenia su cabello recogido y una mirada opaca, como pocas veces se le encontraba a ella.

"Pensé que no vendrías para el inter-colegiado de música Sakura" – Dijo el hombre de la mascara. Eran tal el silencio el que se encontraba el salón que se podía escuchar a la perfección lo que hablaban ella y el maestro.

"Créame que no tenia pensado venir, pero tenía un compromiso con usted y lo cumpliré" – Diciendo esto con una voz totalmente seria raro en ella, abrió una de sus carpetas y saco dos hojas, se las entrego.

"Y ¿esto?" – Pregunto confundido

"Es la canción que quiero interpretar el día del concurso yo ya me e aprendido las partituras y la letra de la canción. Sólo falta que usted se la aprenda, lo cual no creo que sea problema para usted" – Dijo la Haruno mientras cerraba sus carpetas y volvía a levantar la vista, agregando – "Por cierto, antes de que lo pregunte, La canción es de mi autoría" - Dicho esto, la chica de ojos jade se dirigió a su puesto al lado de la chica de ojos celestes y delante de él.

"Muy bien vamos a dirigirnos al salón de música, vamos a probar sus talentos y espero que me satisfagan" – Dijo el maestro y así todos se desplazaron al salón de música de la escuela. Al llegar allí comenzaron las muestras de talento por la orden en la que se encontraban en la lista. Sakura estaba en su propio mundo hasta que la llamaron a ella.

"Señorita Haruno pase al frente y escoja su instrumento. Cantara también" – Afirmo el maestro. Sakura solamente siguió la indicación y se sentó en frente de un lindo piano que se encontraba allí – "Que canción cantara señorita Haruno" – Pregunto.

"Kakashi-Sensei me podría acompañar usted en la guitarra por favor" – El hombre solamente asintió y cogió una de las guitarras que se encontraban allí – "Gracias, está es una canción que he escrito, hace unas cuantas semanas se llama si no me amas" – Dicho esto comenzó a tocar con elegancia el piano.

**¿Sabes? Tengo rabia,**

**Porque callas cuando te pido más.**

**Llegas, me devoras, media hora, **

**Te quieres marchar.**

**Y te vuelves frío y te siento raro,**

**Eres una ola, que me ataca de golpe**

**Y a golpe se va.**

**Cuando palpitas y tiemblas y gritas,**

**Dime que pasa, porque me miente tu cuerpo,**

**Si no me amas.**

**Cuando te arranco la vida en un beso,**

**Dime que pasa, porque me mienten tus labios,**

**Si no me amas.**

**Vuelves, como nada,**

**Dos palabras y caigo en la tentación.**

**Otra madrugada,**

**Y en mi almohada, migajas de tu amor.**

**Y te vuelves frío, y me siento rara,**

**Eres mi castigo,**

**Como un vicio que nunca quisiera dejar.**

**Cuando palpitas y tiemblas y gritas,**

**Dime que pasa, por que me miente tu cuerpo,**

**Si no me amas.**

**Cuando te arranco la vida en un beso,**

**Dime que pasa, por que me mienten tus labios,**

**Si no me amas.**

**Palpitas y gritas y tiemblas y callas,**

**Me abrazas, me besas, me mientes, me callas,**

**Si no me amas.**

**Porque me miente tu cuerpo, si no me amas,**

**Cuando te arranco la vida en un beso,**

**Dime que pasa, porque me mienten tus labios,**

**Si no me amas.**

_**Canción de Ednita Nazario – Sino me amas**_

Esa canción la había escrito ella unas cuantas semanas antes de terminar, porque lo sentía distante. Sabia que el era frio y con no demostraba sus sentimientos y a pesar de que nunca le había dicho que la amaba se lo demostraba. Después paso lo su supuesta traición que, que había pasado. Simple Sai la había acorralado contra un árbol y había intentado aprovecharse de ella, forcejeo por su puesto pero el es mucho más fuerte que ella y la beso ala fuerza hasta tirarla al piso y quedar en una posición demasiado comprometedora en esos momentos llegaron Karin con Sasuke y sus amigos, en ese momento cuando vio su cara supo que todo había terminado. Ese día también vio las caras de triunfo de Sai y de Karin. Ese día su corazón se rompió. Dejo de tocar lentamente el piano y volteo su cara para encontrarse con un par de ojos negro que la miraban expectantes, ella solamente se levanto del piano y en ese momento tocaron el timbre y ella se fue con sus amigas Ino, TenTen, Temari y Hinata. Ino había terminado con su novio hacia mazo menos me y medio, Sai su novio era Sai, él también había intentado propasarse con ella. Pero estaban en un lugar de desventaja para él e Ino le pego con un candelabro en su cabeza. Por eso Ino fue la persona que más la apoyo después de lo ocurrido, hasta fue a hablar con Sasuke pero este no quiso escucharla, según Ino tenia sus ojos rojos. Naruto también nos había dicho que su amigo estaba mal que no era él mismo de siempre y yo tampoco. Rápidamente pasaron las dos semanas que faltaban para el inter-colegido esas dos semanas se había encontrado con unas tres veces, en los pasillos simplemente se miraban, los dos agachaban la mirada y seguían su camino. Los demás colegio que iban a concursar estaban llegando todos los estudiantes se estaba organizando en el teatro del colegio. La competencia era fuerte, pero ella quería era demostrarle a él que lo amaba, que le hacia falta, que no lo había lastimado, que no lo había engañado. Pero también era consiente que él hace una semana había tenido una riña son Sai, los maestros los tuvieron que separar, y después tubo una fuerte discusión con Karin. Su momento de salir a escena llego cogió su guitarra, vio como Kakashi-Sensei se acodaba en el piano. Miro al frente y sus miradas se cruzaron.

"El nombre de esta canción es hasta el fin del mundo y quiero dedicársela a una persona muy especial, espero que comprenda todo lo que quiero decirle con esto, y que también comprenda que le amo" – Diciendo esto miro su guitarra y comenzó hacer pequeños toques de notas para mirar su afinación.

"Sabes Sasuke-Kun, la canción es para ti" – Le repitió Ino a lo cual el la miro inexpresivamente, pero de lo que eran consientes ella y ese rubio hiperactivo era de que los sentimientos del Uchiha estaban a flor de piel. Y así una melodía inundo el lugar seguido por una bella voz.

(N/a: aquí cuando narre en cursiva yo como narradora me refiero a Sakura en la letra normal a Sasuke)

**Tú no te imaginas  
Lo que siento por ti  
Como me haces falta  
Cuando estas lejos de mi**

**Si tú me dejaras, no sabría que hacer  
Cambiaria mi vida, me podría enloquecer**

_Y si se había enloquecido, sus sentimientos habían explotado y todas la noches lloraba porque no sabia que hacer sin él. Por Eso cada noche antes de lo sucedido rogaba, le pedía a Dios que no lo alejara de ella, que protegiera el amor que ella le tenía y cualquier sentimiento que él tuviera hacia ella._

**Pido a Dios que ese momento nunca llegue  
Y que proteja nuestro amor  
Como tu no existen dos**

Ella era única el lo sabia, pero se había portado como un completo idiota, se había lastimado y la había lastimado a ella. A pesar de que no le dijera que la amaba así lo sentía eh intentaba demostrárselo con ella. Por su orgullo no se lo permitía hacer con palabras. Era capaz de ir por ella donde fuera, el quería protegerla, cuidarla, **amarla**.

**Hasta el fin del mundo te iría a buscar  
De ti nada me puede separar  
Cruzaría los siete mares hasta llegar a ti  
Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiré  
Donde sea que estés yo te encontraré  
Nada en mí es más importante  
Que vivir junto a ti**

**Me da tanto miedo esta gran necesidad  
De tenerte siempre y quererte más y más**

**Es un sentimiento muy difícil de explicar  
Lo loca que me pongo si demoras en llegar**

**Pido a Dios que no me dejes  
Y por siempre que proteja nuestro amor  
Como tú, no existen dos**

**Hasta el fin del mundo te iría a buscar  
De ti nada me puede separar  
Cruzaría los siete mares hasta llegar a ti  
Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiré  
Donde sea que estés yo te encontraré  
Nada en mí es más importante  
Que vivir junto a ti**

**Cómo imaginarme esta vida sin tu amor  
Si te necesito igual que al agua, oh  
Me derrumbaría si me dejaras de amar  
Me harías una herida mortal, mortal  
Por eso mi amor**

_Ella no se había podido imaginar la vida sin él hasta ahora, y era una vida llena de dolor y de tristeza, una vida que no tenía un significado. Lo necesitaba para respirar, para vivir. Porque sin él se derrumbaría, porque el era su fuerza, y esa herida mortal que tenía la mataba poco a poco._

**Hasta el fin del mundo te iría a buscar  
De ti nada me puede separar  
Cruzaría los siete mares hasta llegar a ti  
Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiré  
Donde sea que estés yo te encontraré  
Nada en mí es más importante  
Que vivir junto a ti**

"_Te amo Sasuke, hasta el fin del mundo"_

"Te amo Sakura, hasta el fin del mundo"

**Hasta el fin del mundo**

_**Canción de Jennifer Peña – Hasta el fin del mundo**_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando termino, cuando levanto su rostro más de una persona tenia lágrimas en sus ojos. Él sentimiento con el cual había cantado había llegado hasta sus corazones. Busco su mirada y la encontró su mirada ya no era fría tenia algo. Ella salió del escenario y salió del teatro lo que no sabia era que alguien la había seguido. Estaba caminado por uno de los jardines de la institución cuando sintió que alguien la cogió de su mano.

"Sasuke-Kun" – Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que unos labios la callaran. Era un beso diferente, era un beso lleno de ternura, cariño, **amor**. Cuando la falta de aire hizo presencia se separaron el la miro detenidamente.

"Sabes Sakura eres molesta, no me gusta que e hagas sentir esto. Me haces sentir vulnerable" – La miro sin expresión alguna lo cual la asusto – "Pero eres y siempre será mi molestia. Per…Perdo…Perdoname por desconfiar de ti, por no creer en ti, ni en mi corazón, por no seguirlo a él" – Sakura lo miro, y unas cuantas la lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, el con su dedo pulgar las seco una a una y la beso.

"Te amo Sasuke-Kun" – Dijo la Haruno

"Hmp" – El Uchiha estaba haciendo uso de su extenso vocabulario – "Yo también te amo Sakura" – Esto sorprendió a la chica, la cual sonrió y le beso.

**Fin**

Bueno espero que les guste esta segunda historia de "TE DARIA TODO"

Acepto criticas, felicitación comentarios etc. Espero que se pasen por aquí y

Y me dejen unos cuantos reviews XD… jajaja bueno nos vemos en la proxima


End file.
